


petite mort

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, M/M, also angst, implied feelings for Makoto, izumi doesn't die and it's implied they have a safeword for it, serious choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: They're masters in forgetting.





	

« What's Makoto for you? »  
Izumi's eyes jolt open, icy, hard. His gaze rolls down the messily undone shirt – down the slender body, the ribs pressing through the inconsistent layer of flesh and skin and blood, the flushed, leaking tip of Ritsu's cock, precum pooling on his thighs. Undone, cracking. Still in control.  
_You're not,_ his hands are holding his hips a little too harshly, _you're not asking me this, not right now._ Ritsu rolls his hips against his and he can feel his nails dig in the skin, leaving bright red marks that won't fade soon.  
Izumi moans, but bites his lips.  
« Secchan » and his voice does a strange thing, sounding vulnerable and pleading, hitching in his throat like a bubbling breath, and he refuses to think he actually cares. It's a game. _(They're masters in forgetting.)_ A fight of raw feelings, open wounds.  
« Everything » he spits out, eyes softening – they're still harsh, but behind all the burn, something sparkles faintly, painfully, something Ritsu knows because it's in his eyes, too « the love of a lifetime. That someone that can never come back once you've lost it. »  
« I can fix that. »  
Cold hands, forever cold hands, snake around a yet unmarred neck, testing, caressing where the blush has spread, before closing down.  
The smile on Ritsu's face is distant, scary, so unbelievably perfect. Suited for an angel of death.  
« Let me open your eyes, Secchan. Let me take your memories away. »  
_Breathe me_ , their lips slide together briefly, a pale imitation of a passionate kiss, _and I'll breathe for you._  
His hips press down again, setting the rhythm in riding him. He holds down, relishing in how Izumi falls apart, mouth open in a silent gasp, hands now clawing at his back, wherever he can reach, drawing blood. Peaceful. His eyes don't stop staring at his for a second, seeing through, seeking beyond.  
They're animals  
_(his cock bounces as he rides him faster, sinking down in ungraceful thrusts that match nothing, not a cadence, not breaths or heartbeats; stains their stomachs, and the air's full of cries, choked noises, gasps, of the unpleasing smell of guilt, sticking to their skin with the sweat and poisoning their blood)_  
but it's not enough. It's never enough. Nothing can be enough when you're longing for someone who's there, but far more distant than they could ever be.  
_I'll take it away._  
He doesn't believe it, but he doesn't let go of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> it's one thirty am and i have two tests tomorrow on the first two classes yet here i am. posting gays. i blame my bad sleeping habits  
> hit me on twitter and tell me to go to sleep: @natsumaos


End file.
